


More Than Just Another Sweep Job

by Ravxnclaw



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Riften, Smut Near the End, Thieves Guild, fluffy love, hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravxnclaw/pseuds/Ravxnclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot of my personal Dunmer Dragonborn/Dovahkiin and Brynjolf, everyone's favorite thief. <br/>Brynjolf agrees to go on a job that could easily be finished by just one thief, and it ends in something more than just a sweep job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I do not own Brynjolf, Riften, Skyrim, or anything other than my original character, all credit goes to Bethesda!</p>
<p>
  <b> Possible Thieves Guild spoilers </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just Another Sweep Job

It had been months since I had been on a job so delicate, and I thought that I would become dehydrated before I stopped sweating from stress. My dagger felt like it could easily fall out of my hand at any moment and I feared that I was going to drop it and alert the owner of the house to my presence. I had yet to see anyone, but I could hear the footsteps of the hired mercenaries moving along the floors above me. With Brynjolf behind me I pressed my back up against the wall, slowly creeping up the stairs.   
I could hear the rowdy conversation between the bandits that had been hired to protect the house, my heart racing against the inside of my rib cage. Brynjolf's hand rested on the lower part of my leg and I felt the sparks from his touch radiate through my leg, only serving to heighten my anxiety. My hands were still sweating and his fingers curled into the leather armor covering my thigh as he followed me up the dark staircase.   
Through the shadows we crept, always working our hardest to blend in with the shadows cast from the various cabinets, their drunken state keeping them from catching us. A few of them glanced around as if he heard us, but luckily these old stone houses were build with many different paths throughout them, giving us the perfect opportunity to sneak right past the bandits without having to engage in combat. I had less strong feelings about this than Brynjolf, but I had seen the less than satisfied expression on his face when I had to bloody my blade, and I had rarely seen him follow suit. His dagger and sword usually stayed strapped securely to his side, but almost never left their respective sheaths.   
"Should be right through there, lass, that's the last door on the top floor." He leaned forward, his chin resting on my shoulder, his voice nothing more than a whisper in my ear. His breath was warm, lightly moving my hair and tickling it against my throat. His hand rested on my hip and I felt the way his fingers hooked into the belt loops along my pants, keeping himself close to me. It made my heart race despite my mental reassurances that it was nothing more than comradery among thieves, but I couldn't quite convince myself that it was innocent.   
I opened the door and felt him stand up, pulling me closer to himself. I could feel his muscles resting against my back and almost groaned aloud. I didn't know what he was being so close to me all of the sudden, as he usually kept his distance. I could still feel his breath lightly breezing over my shoulder and felt my spine shuddering, his chuckle informing that he knew exactly what he was doing to me. He knew the effect that he had on me, maybe that's why he was acting so different today, he knew how to push my buttons.   
"Now, lass, I've got you all to myself."  
He pressed a kiss to the side of my head and I thought that I was going to melt into a puddle. His arms were wrapping themselves slowly around my waist and his lips were on my cheek, and I almost didn't believe that this was really happening. I felt his kisses lower down my throat, his stubble scratching on my skin in the nicest way. His hands were calloused and I could feel each bump and rough spot as they held mine, reminding me that he was a much more experienced thief than I was. I wasn't sure why he had volunteered to go on this job with me, as it easily could have been done by just one of us, but I was more than glad that he did.   
"What are you doing?" My voice was shaky and a little higher than I would have liked it, and I was worried that it was loud enough to draw the attention of the mercenaries and bandits downstairs. There was four of them in the house and I was worried that I had heard more moving behind unopened doors, but for the moment I wasn't worried about anything other than his hands on my body and his lips on my shoulder.   
"Kissing you," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, a small laugh accompanying it, "is that a problem?"  
"Not at all." I gasped the words out as he kissed the side of my head again, his arms feeling so secure that I didn't want to let him walk away from me. It felt so safe and warm in his arms I almost wasn't distracted from the feeling by his kisses. He sighed once and I worried that he was already regretting his decision, and my heart dropped. Was he already deciding against this? It felt so good to me, I could only hope that it felt as good to him.  
"I didn't want to do anything back at the Flagon, since you're the Guild Master and all." I could feel him smiling against my skin, his arms making me feel less like a Guild Master of the notorious Thieves Guild and more like a young girl who just got her first crush on a boy. He made me feel so young and inexperienced, as if I had never felt this way about someone other than him.   
"You thought about kissing me back at the Flagon?" I turned to look at him over my shoulder and he pulled my chest to his, his strong hands keeping me close to himself. His eyes bore into mine in the dim light of the oncoming night barely making its way through the window with a layer of grime covering it. I could still see the green in his eyes as he smiled at me, the left side of his smile lifting higher than the right as it usually did. His hands rested on the small of my back and I worried that he could feel my heartbeat through my chest and armor since it was growing so hard.   
"I think about kissing you all the time."  
He was breathy as he leaned down, his lips meeting mine earnestly, his arms holding his body close to mine. His lips were warm and strong as they worked against mine, making my face blush harder than it had in months. His hands were strong and his body was warm, enveloping me into a small world that was absolutely and definitively him. I was lost in him, no longer caring about the job or the contract or the mercenaries waiting below with a variety of weapons, all that I cared about was his kiss and his touch. He felt so good and I let myself sink into him, wrapping my arms around his neck, keeping myself as close to him as possible. He chuckled against my mouth, laughing as quietly as possible, but it was still enough for me to worry about someone hearing.  
"Careful, lass, we do still have to stay quiet." His smile made me feel less embarrassed, but I did want to stay close to him. He drew his arms from around me, his eyes sweeping the room around us, surely searching for something of value, though Delvin had refused to tell us exactly what he was after. I saw busts and necklaces lining the shelves, wondering which of the many valuable items we were supposed to take back with us.   
"What are we supposed to grab?" I whispered, watching as he walked the perimeter of the room, eyes hungrily taking everything in as they walked around.   
"I know what I want to grab." His voice was a whisper and he smirked up at me, his eyes flashing to mine for just a moment.   
He turned back to me, his eyes meeting mine, and I forgot about the sweep we were supposed to be finishing. I grabbed his face and pulled it back to mine. Once I knew what his kisses were like, I wasn't about to give them up so easily.  
"We need to finish the job," he mumbled, but his hands pulling desperately at my armor said otherwise. His voice was unconvincing and he unbuckled my the sheath for my sword, carefully setting it on the ground to keep from alerting anyone else to my presence.   
"Yeah," I let my hands slide down his chest, slowly undoing all of the buckles that my fingers encountered, trying to meet the skin that resided underneath. I knew that he was warm, but I couldn't help wondering if it was rough or soft, and what it would feel like under my hands. I grabbed the shoulder just as it slid to the floor, wanting to keep this moment just between us and not traumatize him by murdering the mercenaries right in front of him.   
His skin was warm as it met my hands and I smiled, feeling his teeth nip at my lip. I no longer cared about what was going on in the rest of the house, nor did I care what we were supposed to be looking for, all that I cared about was his smooth skin under my hands and his lips on my throat. I knew then why Brynjolf had taken the job, and was becoming increasingly happy that he did.


End file.
